Tears don't fall
by angel of darkness 818
Summary: tears don't fall by bullet for my valentine on the last episode of TDA Katie and Sadie do something to 2 girls one is treated like a queen and one wishes to die


"Alright and the winner of total drama action and the 1 mill is -" Geoff gets cut off by a loud bang the audience begins running and screaming another bang goes off the total drama cast stays in there place for there lay 2 bloody girls and 2 guns the first girl that was on the ground was named Gwen and the other Courtney "Some one call the cops!" Trent yells at the top of his lungs Geoff gets out his phone and calls 911

10 thousand times i've tried ...i've tried to call you  
i know you wanna talk i need to show you how i hurt  
so answer me talk to me so answer me where's your sympathy

the ambulance comes just in time and takes Courtney and Gwen away for the set to Toronto hospital they roll the 2 girls in Duncan crying for Courtney everyone in Courtney's room Gwen still in surgery but no one is waiting for her in her room..

you pour your salt into my wounds and make me feel like i'm to blame  
you pour your salt into my wounds I WONT PLAY YOU GAME

they remove 5 bullets from Gwen 1 from Courtney everyone is in Courtney's room talking to her Gwen is in her room across the hall staring at her door for no one has bother to come and ask if she is alright she feels alone in pain and sorrow

obsession...rejection your final breath is my possession ...obsession rejection your final breath is my possession

"You alright gurl?" Le Shawna asks Courtney she nods "Here i got u some nuts" Beth says handing Courtney the nuts "thank u" Courtney says Gwen puts on her black pajamas and uses her IV stick to help her walk she peers inside Courtney's window no one sees her she sinks in what is happening and goes to the garden and sits alone in the garden for no one but her is there..

10 thousand times i 've tried i ve tried to hate you  
forget your pretty little lies it's time fore me to make you hurt  
so answer me talk to me where's your sympathy?

"Hey are you OK?" she hears a voice say Gwen turns around to Cody standing there "Cody just go" she says trying to make him leave "I wont Gwen " he says "Cody just please go " she says "Listen Gwen i " he gets cut off by another voice "That's enough Cody!" she hears but doesn't bother to turn around she hears him leave she feels a hand on her shoulder "You OK?" Beth asks "I guess i just hate my life why couldn't they just kill me" "Who?" Beth asks "Katie and Sadie they fired the guns they were going after me but accidentally hit Courtney" she says Beth gasp "Is this true?" Gwen nods and sighs "Can u just leave me along for a minute?" Gwen asks Beth nods and leaves when Gwen knows she is fully alone she lets 9 tears exactly escape her eyes

you put your salt into my wounds and make me feel like i'm the one to blame  
you pour your salt into my wounds i wont play your game  
obsession rejection your final breath is my possession  
obsession rejection your final breath is my possession

she let the salty tears flow down her porcelain cheeks she kept it quiet so no one will hear her cries

keep pouring salt into my wounds...  
keep making me feel like i'm to blame..  
keep pouring salt into my wounds ...  
keep making me feel like i'm to blame...  
keep pouring salt into my wounds  
I WONT PLAY YOUR GAME!

After Gwen softly cries she goes back to the elevator and goes back to her room shuts the door and closes the blinds so no one may see her  
in her state in her time of loneliness and sadness she looks at the needles near her bed and takes on and begins to slice it along her skin making the scarlet liquid flow out of her body and onto the floor she takes some bandages from a passing nurse cart she cries on more tear and lets the salty tear flow off her cheek and onto the cut the salt on the wound she wraps up "Why do they make me feel like i am the one to blame?" she asks herself "Justin made me do it after all" "BOO!" "GA!" Gwen cries realizing Izzy (A/N " E-SCOPE!" "OK"! i yell) realizing E-scope was on the ceiling "Hi Gwen howya doin?" She asks "Please go" Gwen says "I saw what you did i no i may not be the type for advice but..don't go down that path OK? " Izzy says putting her hand onto Gwen's shoulder to comfort her Izzy leaves

(Instrumental)  
Woah ah oh..  
woah ah oh...  
woah ah oh...  
woah ah oh ...  
woah oh oh  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She looks out her window to look across from her to look into Courtney window she peers threw the blinds at Courtney open window she sees Izzy say something then Beth does everyone looks like they don't care except for Cody and Trent Trents lips move even though she is across she hears everyone scream "WHAT!?" Trent nods Gwen gets sick of what ever they are saying and sits on her bed and gets out her journal  
"Dear diary, well i got shot 5 times in the arms chest and stomach the only people who actually cared to see me was E-Scope Beth and Cody 3 friends tha's it everyone else is visiting Courtney she hates me oh well i guess-" she gets cut off by a fake knocking on her door "Come in who ever u r this time: she says pissed off she wants be alone the door slowly opens

so answer me talk to me  
where's your sympathy  
you pour your salt into my wounds and make me feel like i'm to blame  
you pour your salt into my wounds  
I WONT PLAY YOUR GAME!

There stands Trent looking disappointed and sad as if he was looking at a ghost of someone he once knew but is lost forever  
he shuts the door and sits on the chair not saying a word he finally breaks the silence "So Katie and Sadie shot you guys huh?" he asks she nods not talking "Ok then" he says he picks up her chart "5 times!?" he asks "Uh huh so why are you here ?" Gwen asks "Izzy told me u cutt your self why?" he asks she looks away "please tell me!" he pleads "No one cares kay? i was abused my whole life miss treated i went on this shitty ass of a mother fucking show to escape my hell hole of a life dealing with bullies lies from my mom beatings from my dad but this crap only made oit worse you were the first person i have ever let into my personal life broke up with u and i am back to being treated like shit i have to make my own money for clothes and crap at star bucks ! (There will be a squeal to this called starbucks girl by Evan Tauberfield ) my own money for food school every thing so why shouldn't i just kill myself already!" she says

obsession..rejection  
your final breath is my possession

"Because u live for a reason you live for me u live for everyone who loves u i should have never obsessed over you! i wish we had never broken up!" he says"Trent i -" she gets cut off when he crashed his lips against hers they pull apart "I love u" he says "Me to" she says "So were back?" he asks she nods "Ya no Katie and Sadie just got arrested " she giggles she kisses him he gladly kisses back

obsession rejection your final breath...your final breath  
i've told you before...your tears don't fall i've been here before  
they crash around me..

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE R&R READ AND REVIEW I WILL DO A SQUEAL CALLED STARBUCKS GIRL BY EVAN TABURFIELD THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 


End file.
